dragonballfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Piccolo Daimaō Junior
niezwykle silny wojownik, członek Drużyny Z, jedna z najważniejszych postaci całej serii, z wyglądu wysokiej postury zielonoskóry kosmita pochodzenia nameczańskiego. Dragon Ball Wykluł się z jaja, które Piccolo Daimaō złożył tuż przed własną śmiercią. Przez długi czas żył jedynie myslą o zemście na Gokū, tym, który pozbawił życia jego ojca .Uczestniczył w Dwudziestym Trzecim Tenka-ichi Budōkai i przegrał z Gokū w finale, choć przyznać należy, iż w pięknym stylu. Dragon Ball Z Saiyan Saga Vegeta Saga Jego poglądy na sprawy ziemskie uległy dużej zmianie, gdy pojawił się Saiyanin, Raditz.Był on bratem Goku.Porywa on Gohana i chce aby Goku zabił 100 ludzi w ciągu 1 dnia to wtedy odda mu Gohana.Oczywiście Goku natychmiast poleciał a bratem.Pomimo początkowych oporów młody Piccolo stanął po stronie Wojowników Z i pomógł Son Gokū zabić przeciwnika. Dodatkowo musiał niestety pozbawić życia również Gokū, który unieruchomił ruchy Raditza.Po pozbyciu się złego wojownika i objaśnieniu sytuacji o dwóch następnych Saiyan przyjaciołom Gokū, Piccolo zabrał jego syna, Son Gohana na ostry trening, stając się jego opiekunem, a później przyjacielem. Podczas najazdu na Ziemię Nappy i Vegety, dwóch okrótnych Saiyan, poświęcił nawet za małego Gohana życie. Trenował następnie u Wielkeigo Północnego Kaiô. Freezer Saga Osoroshii Freezer Saga Po dłużczym czasie został przywrócony do życia dzięki nameczańskim Smoczym Kulom.Jeszcze kilkakrotnie ocierał się o śmierć, jednak zawsze udawało mu się jako ocaleć.Przechodzi on fuzję z Nailem, co zwiększyło jego szansę pokonania Freezera.Dzięki tej fuzji jego poziom mocy bardzo się podniósl i był w stanie pokonać Freezera w Drugiej Formie.Freezer zwięksa formę o jeden stopień i zamienia się w trzecioą formę ktora dała już sobię rady z Piccolo.Następnie przychodzi Goku i zmusza Freezera do czwartej formy.Freezer w tym stadium zabija Vegetę.Dochodzi do świetnej walki między Freezerem a Goku.Kiedy Goku strzelił we Freezera Genki Damą wszyscy myśleli że tyran zginął.Lecz byli w błędzie,Freezer jednak przeył atak poczym abija Piccolo który poświęca się by ratowaćGoku.Następnie Changeling zabija Krillana co skłoniło Goku do przemiany w SSJ.Gou w tej formię zdołał pokonać Freezera. Cell Saga Mirai no Trunks Saga Na ziemię przylatuję tajemniczy chłopiec Trunks który wyjawia Goku że jest ojcem Vegety i Bulmy z przyszłości i daje lekarstwo Saiyaninowi gdyż w przyszłości umarł by na serce.Mówi on również że na dwa lata Ziemię zaatakują Androidy.Goku nie mógł o tym nikomu powiedzieć.Piccolo jako że ma świetny słuch wszystko usłyszał i wyjawił reszcie zespołu Z.Nie powiedział jedynie o rodzicach chłopca.Wszyscy ciężko trenują aby pokonać Androidy. Jinzōningen-tachi Saga Androidy przybywają.Jednego z nich niszczy Vegeta a drugiego poturbował Piccolo.Ten drugi zraniony przez Piccolo aktywuję trzy następne Androidy C16C 17 i C18 wszyystke dwa razy silniejsze on dwóchpoprzednich.Nowe Androidy niszczą aktywującego Dr.Gero.Piccolo i wojownicy Z stają do walki z Androidami. Kanzentai Cell Saga Na Ziemięprzybywa potwór z przyszłości Cell.Zabija mnustwo ludzi i wysysa z nich krew.Piccolo scala się z Ziemskim Bogiem aby pokonaćAndroidy jeszcze niewiedząc że na Ziemii grasuję Cell.Dowiedziawszy się o tym że jak potwór z przyszłości zaabsorbuję dwa androidy C17 i C18 to stanie się najsilniejszą istotą na świecie,Piccolo walczy z Cellem.Mógłby go zabić,lecz Cell używa Taio-Ken i oślepia Nameczanina po czm ucieka.Piccolo chce zniszczyć C17 aby Cell go niezaabsorbował.Piccolo i C17 byli wtedy najsilniejszymi istotami na Świecie dlatego walka toczyła sięzacięcie.Nie znamy wyniku walki gdyż przylatuję Cell z nową moca.Piccolo łączy siły z C17 i razem walczą w obronie Androida.C16 zabiera i krywa C18 gdyż był on dobrym androidem kochającym przyrodę i zwierzęta.Piccolo niestety przegrywa i C17 zostaje zaabsorbowany przez Cella.Następnie Cell w drugiej formie zostaje pokonany przez Vegetę który właśnie wyszedł z komnaty ducha i Czasu.Cell przekonuję Vegetę by dał mu zaabsorbowaćC18 i wtedy będzie miał godnego przeciwnika.Vegeta wpada w pułapkę i pozwala wrogowi na podniesienie mocy.Trunks z przyszłości jest całkowicie innego zdania i prubuję on powstrzymać Cella,lecz bez skutecznie.Dochodzi do ostatecznej transformacji Cella.Potwur pokonujęVegetę i walczy z Trunksem USSJ.Pokonuję go z trudem i organizuę turniej w którym,jeśli jeden z uczestników go pokona to nie zniszczy on Ziemii.Goku i Gohan dalej trenują w komnacię.Piccolo czeka tam na swoich dwóch przyjaciół. Cell Game Saga Na turnieju występuję Piccolo i reszta wojowników.Piccolo zobaczył Gohana w formię SSJ i dał mu przebranie podobne do niego.Gohan bardzo się ucieszył z czynu Piccolo.Na Cell Game walczy Goku poczym wycofujęsię i daję szanse swojemu synowi Gohanowi.Arena turnieju niszczy się i wszyscy walczą przeciwko Cellowi.Gohan przeistacza się w SSJ2 i staje do walki z Cellem.Cell zmienia się w bombe i chce ejksplodować myśląc że woli zginąć niż przegrać.Goku poświęca życie by ratować syna i Ziemię.Cell przeżył własną eksplozję a Goku niestety już nie.Na ziemię Cell powraca z większą mocą.Gohan wystrzeliwuję Kameame-Ha.Cell robi to samo i dochodzi do wielkiej walki na fale.Piccolo i reszta wojowników stara się pomuc Gohanowi.Dzięki właśnie tej pomocy Gohan niszczy Cella i ratuję Ziemię. Dragon Ball GTDragon Ball GT Ginie on raz jeszcze, podczas trwania Sagi Baby'ego, w czasie wybuchu Ziemi, twierdząc, że gdy on zginie, znikną wszystkie ziemskie problemy związane z używaniem Smoczych Kul. Formy, fuzje nameczańskie Piccolo Daimaō Junior thumb|left|Piccolo w jajkuPierwsza forma, jaką przyjął, wtedy jeszcze młody, Nameczanin. Stadium dosyć ciekawe, gdyż z jednej strony jest on samodzielnym wojownikiem o własnym sumieniu i rozumie, a z drugiej dziedziczy wszystkie wspomnienia i nienawiść do Son Gokū po ojcu, Piccolo Daimaō. Można tę formę uznać za „autonomiczną reinkarnację” lub „duchowe przedłużenie bytu”. Niemniej jednak po walce z Gokū na Tenka-ichi Budōkai 23 Junior stał się samodzielnie myślącym, i kreującym własny los, bohaterem. Piccolo Takie imię przyjął Junior na początku Dragon Ball Z i tylko nie liczni zwracali się do niego „Piccolo Daimaō”. Dalej uważał się za „zło” i jego marzeniem było podbić świat, lecz pod wpływem Gohana przeszedł wewnętrzną metamorfozę i „złagodniał”. Po wchłonięciu Naila. Jego siła wzrosła wielokrotnie, a charakter, tak, jak zapewniał Nail, nie uległ zmianie. Super Piccolo thumb|left|Piccolo po połączeniu z Bogiem Ziemi.Super PiccoloFuzja nameczańska z Ziemskim Bogiem, była niejako uzupełnieniem brakującego ogniwa. W końcu Piccolo stał się na powrót stuprocentowym Supernameczaninem, można powiedzieć doskonałym nameczańskim wojownikiem i czarodziejem. Wszechmogący całkowicie zanikł, a Piccolo pozostał sobą, z tym że jego moc była znacznie większa od pierwotnej, posiadanej przez Mega Piccolo, a przewyższała nawet poziom SSJ. Po tej fuzji wołano na niego dalej Piccolo (z wyjątkiem Gokū, który prześmiewczo nazwał go „Kamicollo-sama”, co w wolnym tłumaczeniu znaczy „Czcigodny Bożollo”). Ciekawostki *Jak powszechnie wiadomo lud Nameczan dzieli się na dwie grupy: wojowników i znachorów. Czym zajmują się pierwsi nie trzeba tłumaczyć. Natomiast znachorzy specjalizują się w leczeniu i mają różnego rodzaju uzdolnienia magiczne. Piccolo mimo że jest wojownikiem, potrafi też tworzyć stroje i broń za pomocą magii, co jest przywilejem uzdrowicieli. Możliwe iż jest to znamię pochodzenia Katattsa, w Dragon Ballu nie wyjaśniono, czym zajmowały się jego dzieci, o ile jakieś miał, i jakie posiadały cechy szczególne. Nie ma na ich temat zbyt wielu informacji, istnieją jednak podejrzenia, że byli były silniejsze od dzieci Saichōrō, zakładające, że ten ostatni i Katatts byli mniej więcej równi. Inne źródła podają, że umiejętności czarowania, którymi posługuje się Piccolo, to zwykłe przeoczenie ze strony Akiry Toriyamy. Trzecia teza głosi, że Piccolo jako członek rodu Demonów musi posiadać zdolności czarnomagiczne. *Kiedy Gokū pokonuję Piccolo Daimaō, ten drugi wypluwa jajo, z którego następnie wykluwa się Piccolo Daimaō Junior. Ta sytuacja ma miejsce na krótko po Tenka-ichi Budōkai #22, więc do następnego turnieju pozostały zaledwie trzy lata. Te trzy lata pozwalają Piccolo rozwinąć się od poziomu świeżowyklutego, małego dziecka do postaci dorosłej, wzrostem dorównującej Tenshinhanowi. Po czym, kiedy widzimy Dendego w Sadze Freezera jest jeszcze małym dzieckiem, a w Sadze Majin Bū, gdy od tamtych wydarzeń mija całe 8 lat, mimo znacznego upływu czasu wzrost Dendego nie zmienia się prawie wcale. Ta zagadka nigdy nei zostaje wyjaśniona. Możliwe, że to dlatego, iż Piccolo był wojownikiem a Dende uzdrowicielem albo dlatego, że Piccolo to Supernameczanin * Innym powodem szybkiego wzrostu Piccolo Jr. Może być to iż Jr. jest nameczaninem, ale płynie w nim krew demonów, które wyklute z jaja Piccolo Daimaō dorastały w kilka sekund. *Wiemy, że Piccolo, tak jak inni Nameczanie, ma zdolności do regeneracji własnego ciała. Tajemnicą owiana jest jednak skuteczność i limit odtwarzania poszczególnych członków. O tyle przez pierwszą, znaczną część DB Piccolo odnawia tylko i wyłącznie własne kończyny, nie jest w stanie załatać dziury pozostawionej przez kikōhę, w Sadze Majin Bū jego umiejętności samoleczenia zostają jednak rozszerzone. Zamieniony przez Dablę w posąg i roztrzaskany na kawałki przez Trunksa, jest zdolny do odtworzenia swojego ciała. Fakt ten tłumaczy sam Nameczanin. Twierdzi, że dopóki jego głowa, a ściślej mózg nie został zniszczony, dopóty może bezproblemowo odbudować resztę ciała. Jest to otyle dziwne, że nigdy przedtem tego nie robił. *Podczas Sagi Cella, w jednym z odcinków, Chichi zmusiła go i Sona do zdania egzaminu na prawo jazdy. Podczas trwania kursu, Piccolo nosił czapkę z napisem „Gokuu”. *Ulubioną postacią Akiry Toriyamy był właśnie PiccoloŹródło?. Galeria Piccolo1.jpg|Młody Piccolo na swoim pierwszym Tenka-ichi Budōkai Piccolo.jpg|Piccolo w Sadze Saiyan Piccolo w Sadze Saiyan.jpg|Piccolo podczas walk z Nappą i Vegetą PiccoloVsAndroid17..png|Piccolo przed asymilacją z Bogiem Ziemi Asymilacja_2.JPG|Ma-Junior i Bóg podczas asymilacji Denshi Jar Ziemskiego Boga.jpg|Denshi Jar, w którym zamknął Boga Przypisy Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Artykuły do rozbudowania